<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Break-up by Yoshiaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069567">The Break-up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki'>Yoshiaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their kinda love is ageless [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Bard, M/M, Thranduil feeling guilty, a bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think, we need to spend some time apart,” he said, turning his head back to look at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bard the Bowman/Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their kinda love is ageless [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Break-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>apologies for any grammatical errors.</p>
<p>Elven Translations<br/>Mas – What <br/>Pinig – My little one<br/>Hî rní n – My lord</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thranduil endlessly paced back and forth outside the medical wing. It had been an hour since he found Bard and he was worried out of his mind, regret being at the forefront.</p>
<p>This was all his fault. If they hadn’t had an argument, Bard would still be in the palace, unharmed. But it had happened, and Thranduil felt terrible about it all, hoping and praying that Galion and the medical staff would bring back his bowman.</p>
<p>As he waited outside the door, thoughts of the argument haunted him:</p>
<p>“What do you mean I’m ignorant when it comes to understanding your culture?! Thranduil I’m just a mortal man, I don’t have the intelligence of the elves and a thousand years to memorise everything!” Bard exclaimed, slipping off his cloak to reveal his royal tunic, specially made to fit his physique at Thranduil’s request.</p>
<p>They were in Thranduil’s chambers in Mirkwood, and after a long meeting with the council, Bard was more than ready to retire to bed with his elf.</p>
<p>“Yes you may not have all of this, meleth, but understanding Elven customs, especially when it comes to sex, that is most important,” Thranduil stated, tone stern and balanced as the way he would command an army. He too slid off his cloak, revealing his tunic. As king of the Woodland, it was Thranduil’s responsibility to educate his guests on Sindar culture. For before he had met Bard and understood a little more about the culture of men, King Thranduil had once believed men to be the same; ignorant, proud, always after sex and always making invalid points.</p>
<p>So it took a while for him to understand that not all men are the same, thanks to Bard who happened to be courting him. But sometimes it would come back during an argument and right now, he was arguing with his beloved Bard.</p>
<p>Bard sighed and began slipping off his boots. “Oh come on Thran, I know the sexual customs of elves, that’s the first thing I learned right after we began courting.”</p>
<p>“Then why is it, that you fail to understand that what you did in today’s meetings was inappropriate and very offensive?!” Thranduil argued back, almost throwing his circlet onto the bed. He was getting irritated.</p>
<p>Bard, turning, looked at him incredulously. “Holding your hand under the freaking table and leaning over to whisper in your ear that maybe we should consider the deal with the dwarves is nowhere near sexual. I did not propose sexual contact with you, nor did I tempt you,” he paused for a moment, mulling that over his head. “Unless,” he said, slipping on his usual ragged robes over his undershirt and leggings, “you were tempted just by that?” he questioned the Elvenking.</p>
<p>“You mortal men are arrogant!” the Elvenking said, instead of answering the question and that set Bard off.</p>
<p>“So you say, oh great Elvenking, when you’re the ignorant one who does not consider <em>‘us’</em> mortal men as equals to you. I mean how the fuck did it even come to this, how the fuck did I come to think that you see me as an equal when all this time, I'm just some fucking slug, destined to wallow under your damn pedestal!”</p>
<p>Thranduil’s icy-blue eyes went wide and before he could even stop himself, a loud slapping sound filled the room. The slap came from Thranduil and the sheer force of it made Bard’s head turn sharply to the right, the force enough to make him take two steps back to keep his balance. </p>
<p>Silence followed quickly after a gasp escaped Thranduil’s lips and Bard licked his lips slowly, careful to bite on his tongue to keep from saying something that would hurt Thranduil.</p>
<p>“I think, we need to spend some time apart,” he said, turning his head back to look at him. Thranduil’s eyes were still wide, the shock still there. “Mele—”</p>
<p>“Stop,” the king of Dale whispered in a broken tone, eyes now intensely focused on the ground near Thranduil's feet “Please, don’t do that…just don’t.”</p>
<p>Thranduil reached out, to touch him, but Bard flinched back against the door. “Don’t touch me.” He opened it and walked out. He hated doing that but right now he was angry and the last thing he wanted was to be here with the Elvenking, feeling inferior.</p>
<p>
  <em>So much for love and trust…</em>
</p>
<p>It was already two years after the Battle of the Five Armies and Dale was being rebuilt with the help of both the elves and the dwarves whilst Bard was learning how to be a proper king, yet still, his race was inferior to the elves?</p>
<p>His children were here with him too, enjoying the luxury of being spoiled by the Elvenking and every one of his subjects who loved the company of children running about in their great halls but were they too considered as inferior?</p>
<p>Bard was happy that they were happy, especially Tilda, who had been shaken up pretty badly after the Battle. She would have nightmares and refuse to eat, falling ill and losing weight. Bard was at wits end then, forgetting to eat and sleep. He would try his best every day to get Tilda to talk to him, assuring her that he would always protect her and her siblings, no matter who the enemy was.  Thranduil had then stepped in at that moment to offer his help and soon, Tilda was getting back to her old self, taking each day easily until she truly smiled again. Bard had been relived greatly and he had spent so much time with the elf that they simply fell for each other.</p>
<p>So now it was two years later and Dale was slowly taking shape, the dwarves were less stubborn about giving the people of Dale their promised riches and Bard was here at the Woodland Realm with some of his best men and his children, who were all now inferior to the race of the Elves because of their mortality?</p>
<p>He came here to build a future with his lover before returning to Dale. His men were here to train with the elves, learning how to fight and defend themselves in order to protect their land in the future while the women and children were back in Dale under the protection of both the elves and dwarves. Yet somehow, Bard was fucking inferior even with the status of slaying a dragon, being Girion’s heir and being king?</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em> Thranduil!</p>
<p>And Bard made the decision to take a walk, just for a while to calm down so he could come back and talk to Thranduil.</p>
<p>“Open the gates!” he commanded the two guards guarding it. He didn’t give a rat’s ass if Thranduil’s word was law here, which is why he repeated what he said to the guards, with a much deeper and huskier voice. The gate was opened at once without question and he made his way out, stomping off in any direction after the bridge, ignoring the rest of the path.</p>
<p>He didn’t notice that the sun would be setting soon, didn’t notice the dark figures following up behind him until it was too late and he found himself laying on his back with three giggling children on him.</p>
<p>“You should have seen your face Da!” Sigrid said, getting up and off him. She helped her little sister up and Bain rolled over and sat next to him.</p>
<p>“What are yo…” Bard began but the way his heart was beating from the relief of seeing his children smiling so openly choked his words.</p>
<p>“Silly, Da,” Tilda said, catching the unfinished question, “we followed after when the guards were not looking. Our sneaking skills have impooved—”</p>
<p>“Improved,” Bain corrected quickly, getting up and dusting himself off.</p>
<p>Bard chuckled and got helped up by all three of his children.</p>
<p>“Well I’ll be,” he said fondly and dusted himself off as Bain had done. Then, he realised something.</p>
<p>“Where are your guards?”</p>
<p>At first he asked in calm manner, careful that his facial expression didn’t give away the turmoil in his heart. Tilda chuckled and Bain rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“We managed to sneak away from them too,” Sigrid answered, folding her arms across her chest.</p>
<p>Now Bard felt the panic expanding all throughout his veins. How could he forget that outside the safety of the palace, was Mirkwood and sometimes in this wood, “—Orcs!” Tilda screamed when an arrow zoomed past them, striking a tree. Bard turned around and sure enough a pack of them were headed their way, armed and very dangerous.</p>
<p>“Da?” Bain whispered, falling behind Bard with his sisters. “Take your sisters Bain and run back to the palace,” Bard said, drawing Bain’s sword out because he left his one back in Thranduil’s chambers.</p>
<p>Bain hesitated at first, so Bard motivated him with a shout. “<em>I SAID GET</em>!” And Bain was off, tucking Tilda under his arm while he ran behind Sigrid whom he yelled after to run faster.</p>
<p>The Orc pack had heard them and was now running towards Bard, some readying their arrows laced with poison. Bard charged at them specifically, because his children were his priority and death by an arrow was worse than death by a blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“King Thranduil, King Thranduil!” Thranduil heard three panicked voices call out from outside his chambers.</p>
<p>“What is going on?” he asked as the three children he had come to love, burst into the room all at once. At that very same time, Feren appeared behind them, hair a little dishevelled and his weapon in hand.</p>
<p>“My lord,” he said quickly, “An Orc pack, near the palace!”</p>
<p>Thranduil’s eyes went wide and the children began speaking at the same time.</p>
<p>“Enough!” the Elvenking commanded loudly, reaching for his sword. “You will stay right here in these chambers under guard until your Da and I return. And where is he by the way?”</p>
<p>“Uh—but my king,” Feren said and Tilda began crying hysterically.</p>
<p>“<em>Mas</em>, Feren?! Why are you crying <em>pinig </em>and why isn’t Bard already here?” The Elvenking asked, moving to get his armour. “ADA!” Sigrid yelled to get his attention as Galion burst into the room, already clad in his armour and holding his sword.</p>
<p>“My lord, the Orcs...they have fled!” he reported, looking to the children who were now equally hysterical and holding each other tight.</p>
<p>King Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows and asked once again, “And where is Bard?”</p>
<p>Galion looked to Feren then to the children and lastly the king.</p>
<p>“<em>Hî rní n</em>, Thranduil,” he said slowly, his voice lowering to barely above a whisper, “They have taken Bard.”</p>
<p>Thranduil gasped sharply and his icy-blue eyes went very dark as a cold hand slowly grabbed around his heart and squeezed. No, not his<em> Dragonslayer</em>.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>This was all his fault.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eh I'm not sorry.<br/>Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! – Yoshiaki</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>